


Light of an Angel

by tape_hippiegecko



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tape_hippiegecko/pseuds/tape_hippiegecko
Summary: I don't know how to summarize lol, I originally wrote this on ffnet, and took it here.Flynn left her when her hair started to grow back, Fiona left Shrek and took his kids.Will they be able to heal each others wounds, or will their pasts come between them?
Relationships: Donkey/Maximus/Fiona, Shrek/Rapunzel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything in these chapters, I hope that you can respect that.  
Content Warning: Slight NSFW, just a hinting towards it. Talk about past relationships, and breaking up. Slight violence, also very cringey writing.

Absolutely devastated by the fact that her boyfriend Flynn Rider cheated on her with Aurora after her hair continued to grow, Rapunzel returned home to her tower. The ride was long, the ground treacherous. Her hair, growing as she rode, was now a reddish colour, in between her original gold and old brown.

Pascal, older now, rode on her shoulder, turning greener every time the horse galloped. Maximus rode as gently as he could beneath her, upset that Flynn had betrayed her so. It was winter now, everyone was inside, bracing against the cold. Rapunzel shivered as she rode home, noticing that the tower looked bright and warm from a distance.

After Fiona took the kids, Shrek lost his swamp to gambling with Donkey. Donkey had turned shrewd and cruel without the guiding, loving hand of Fiona, and turned Shrek away in his time of need. But no matter. Shrek knew he could survive on his own, if his own green hands wouldn't pull the gunk out of his ears!

Shrek guessed he was probably intruding on someone, the tower he was looking at seemed high, and bright. But at this point in winter, he didn't care. He needed a place to sleep, and quick! His stomach was growling and he needed an oven to cook his onions in. He climbed the flowery tower, grumbling as he did so, angry that everything was still so bright, even in winter. He pulled himself up, up up, over the ledge and yelled a green, throaty roar of triumph.

Rapunzel could not believe her eyes. A large, green ogre had just pulled himself over the ledge to her tower, particularly groaning as he did so. She ran over to the cupboard, pulled out her frying pan, and knocked him upside the head as hard as she could.

"Ow" he roared, "Why'd you have to hit me so hard!" He pulled at his eyes, sitting up and appraising the girl, no, woman in front of his eyes. He certainly did not expect so pretty a woman to be at the top of the tower he just climbed.

Rapunzel, still clutching her frying pan, pointed it at the ogre, frightened but interested in why he was now in her tower. She knew he must've gone through something difficult, his eyes reflected pain, but something else, smoldering as they looked at her. She shivered, but stood her ground and asked him,

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my tower?"

Still appreciating the woman in front of him, Shrek almost didn't catch the breathy question the woman had asked him.

"Shrek", he grinned, "The names Shrek, and I'm here to stay."

Rapunzel shivered at those words, his deep voice echoing in her bones. She knew he meant what he said.

"Well," she gasped, "do you have anything for us to eat?"

Shrek's lily of the valley ears tipped suggestively at this comment, but he didn't say anything. He knew that she would just assume what he meant, or what he wasn't quite saying.

"I've got some onions, if you'd like to put down your frying pan" Shrek said, laughing slightly.

"Oh," she blushed, not even knowing she still was holding the frying pan, too busy staring at him.

Rapunzel, still staring at the ogre before her, reluctantly put the frying pan down by the fireplace.

"So," she asked, watching him take 5 raw onions out of his pack, "why are you here again?"

Shrek could honestly not believe that a woman like her was on her own in a tower like this one, slightly rundown with broken glass on the floor. As he watched her fidgeting to herself, he grabbed 5 of his onions of his pack, to cook 2 and eat 3 raw.

"It's the middle of winter, why else would I be looking to stay inside somewhere?" he gruffly stated.

"Well," she huffed, annoyed that she was too distracted looking at him to realize that herself, "why don't you have anywhere else to go?"

Shrek sat in silence for a minute, contemplating whether or not he should tell the gorgeous woman in front of him that his wife left him. She was staring at him, and he felt slightly uncomfortable talking about that, so, he lied.

"Oh, you know, I like to travel" he scratched his green ears, his skin crawling with the lie.

He honestly didn't want such a lovely woman to know that his wife- ugly as she was- had left him.

Rapunzel admitted to herself that people did travel, as unlikely as travel seemed in the winter. However, she had traveled too, and for whatever reason, she sensed he was holding something back. Still not trusting him completely, she snatched 2 of the onions off the ground and dumped them into the pan. She knew that her back was turned to him, and that he could knock her out at anytime, but she didn't think he would. If she knew what he was thinking, however, she would be a bit shocked.

Shrek was staring at the back of the woman in front of him, watching her light purple dress swirl around her tiny ankles. The fire was reflected in her gorgeous green eyes as she turned. Shrek knew instantly as he watched her small waist bend to put the onions in the frying pan, that he wanted her.

He knew it was wrong, he wasn't even truly divorced yet, and she probably didn't feel the same way, but he didn't care.

Shrek knew that he wanted her, he knew it in all his layers, his layers deeper than an onion. He stood, his weight shifting from foot to foot as he slowly and as quietly as he could lumbered behind the woman. She was stirring the two onions in the pan, humming as she did so, her large eyes hooded with sleep? Or something else?

He knew that he needed her, but he needed her to say that she needed him too. Her long, auburn hair flowed around her waist emphasizing it's small size, perfect for grabbing.

Rapunzel was nervously moving the onions in the pan humming the song from her childhood with anxiety. She could hear him moving behind her, but she didn't want to look, didn't want to realize what she felt about this stranger. She glanced upwards without meaning to, and gasped.

Shrek had never seen such an exquisite body on a gorgeous woman before. His wife had always been a bit ugly- admittedly, so was he- so he'd never felt all too that attracted to her. He knew that what he felt for a woman he was just met was wrong, but he sensed, it was just right. It was the perfect blend of wrong and right. He saw her eyes pull to his face, watching as she saw his obvious look of hunger, for her.

Rapunzel knew she should run, should leave, should pull her hair and jump away from the ogre standing over her, but she couldn't. He was staring at her like she was a rabbit in the forest that he was going to eat. That he was going to eat. She had never felt anything like this for Flynn. He had made her laugh, to be sure, but never this. Never this feeling that made her breath come in short gasps, awaiting what must be coming. She knew at that moment that she wanted him, this ogre that she had never met beyond this moment, beyond this small, brief encounter in her tower.

Shrek watched as these thoughts swirled through Rapunzel's large, green eyes that darkened with desire.

Quietly he asked, "Well, what do you say?"

The topic for his question fresh in both of their minds.

Rapunzel knew that if she said yes, all bets were off. She knew that she would get what she wanted, what she needed. Him.

"yes." she stated, in a small, but determined voice.

Shrek couldn't believe what he just heard. When she paused slightly before answering, he had thought that he was just going to have to eat his raw onions in peace. But she had said yes.

He pulled the woman off her feet by grabbing her waist, walking calmly up the stairs to find the bedroom with some kind of sunflower design on the walls. He gently set her down on the bed, climbing on top of her as he did so, making sure he didn't crush her with his large, green body.

Rapunzel's stomach was tight with anticipation and longing, excited when he had touched her waist. Her heartbeat began to quicken as he climbed the stairs to her room, his green arms surrounding her slim body. As she was sat down on the bed, she looked up, waiting for him to climb on top of her. When it happened, even though she was expecting it, her breath hitched in anticipation.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is the second chapter... Idk man, please review, thank you. I might post more if I get reviews lol.

This isn't as bad as the ending of the last chapter made it sound.   
Content Warning: Sexual intent? Embarrassment, waist grabbing, confusion

Shrek couldn't believe this was happening. He had a beautiful woman underneath him, her eyes hooded and her chest heaving in excitement. Right as he was moving down to kiss her, he heard a piercing, all too familiar voice calling,

"Hey, Shreee-ek!"

Rapunzel heard was seemed to be a donkey's? voice calling the ogre above hers name. She was immediately disappointed that whatever was going to happen clearly wouldn't now. But. She was also slightly, relieved? She had wanted this so much that it physically hurt, but she knew that it would be better to wait. During this inner turmoil, she watched as Shrek's face froze, hardened, and turned to disappointment.

Uncomfortable, she wiggled out from underneath him, not looking at him, not wanting to see the same disappointment that she felt. Smoothing her now obviously wrinkled skirt, and hair that had become tussled slightly, she cleared her throat quietly.

Shrek saw the woman crawl out from underneath him, disappointment clearly on her face. As he clambered to his feet, he smiled secretly to himself. If she was disappointed, she wouldn't be later.

Rapunzel let out a quiet sigh as she and the ogre walked down the stairs to find out what had spoiled the moment. Stumbling a bit on the bottom step, she was surprised to feel a large, strong hand grasping her waist to hold her up. She looked up at the smirking face of the ogre that grabbed waist and smiled.

Shrek smirked at the woman whose waist he was grabbing, it felt so right. But he knew that if he continued, he couldn't find out what Donkey wanted. Straining to restrain himself, he hurried over and looked over the ledge down below. What he saw, he was not expecting.

Rapunzel looked over the edge and was very confused that a talking donkey was standing underneath the tower, with Maximus at its side. She could've sworn that she sent Max back home to Flynn.

Shrek looked down to the ground from the tower, very angry and annoyed actually at Donkey, who had gambled his land, and who was now interrupting a well, special, moment. He couldn't have waited? At all? He had better have a really good reason for interrupting, or else.

"Shrek! There you are! Anyhow, Fiona wants you back, the kids are annoying and the swamp reeks, man! Oh, and Maxxy here is a freakkk!" Donkey shouted with his large toothed grin.

Shrek couldn't believe what had just come out of Donkey's mouth. He had not told the woman beside him about his wife, or even his children! He realized how insane it was to have sex with someone he didn't even know the name of.

Quickly he glanced to his side, looking down at the woman, noticing her facial expressions change from the past disappointment, to confusion, understanding, embarrassment, to anger. He knew that he must be in deep shit later. He briefly wondered if she would trust him again after this.

Rapunzel was so confused. She had just been met with a major annoyance to a rather, um, interesting moment, and the strange speaking donkey had said that?That apparently the ogre beside her, Shrek, had children? And she assumed that "Fiona" must have been his partner, his wife! She couldn't believe what she had been about to do with an ogre she didn't even know who had a wife. She felt such embarrassment, and, anger? Angry at him for not telling her, for starting everything and that nothing could happen now that she couldn't even trust him.

She shuffled from heel to heel, clearing her throat slightly and walking down the steps Gothel had shown her, down to the bottom of the tower. She hurried down them, not wanting Shrek to see her face, burning with enlargement and slight anger.

When Shrek saw the woman rush down a small stairway, presumably going down, he panicked slightly in his head. He had no idea what Donkey would say, or how much trouble he would be in later.

Rapunzel rushed down the stairs, eyes welling slightly in anger. When she tripped on the stairs and felt a large hand grasp her waist, she turned and glared at the sheepish looking green ogre.

"Can you not? I was fine." She huffed in exasperation.

Shrek didn't know what to do. He knew that he had messed up, of course he knew that. But he couldn't do anything about it now. And he was about to find out who the horse "Maxxy" was next to Donkey, and he was about to figure out what Donkey wanted him to do about the whole mess.

Donkey was very excited to see Shrek again. Yes, he kicked him out of his swamp. But Donkey was in a good mood already. He had been dreading seeing Shrek again, telling him that his wife that had left him wanted him back, and that he himself had failed in taking care of the swamp. But Maximus had made that worry go away, in a couple different ways.

Rapunzel finally stepped out of the stairs and ran towards Maximus. He was still as white and handsome as ever, with his long mane and muscular sides. She made sure to give him a once over, make sure he was okay, that the weird talking donkey didn't hurt him in anyway. Little did she know that Maximus was the one that hurt Donkey.

"Well helloo pretty lady, what's a young woman like you doing with someone like Shrek?" Donkey grinned.

"He actually came into my tower." She said, slightly uncomfortable.

She hadn't come into anything like the talking donkey before, hadn't met any animals that could speak.

"So, Shrek has a wife? And kids?" She just wanted to confirm what she had heard, maybe she had heard wrong the first time.

"He didn't tell you? That dirty old ogre. Well that's to be expected I guess, y'know, ogre's are just like that. Except for my Fiona that is." Donkey laughed, smirking at the last bit.

Rapunzel didn't know what to make of this character, a second ago, she thought that Fiona was Shrek's wife, but apparently this talking donkey was also with her? She wasn't sure she wanted to know such a character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry to your eyes. Drink some water, and I love criticism if you'd like.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, yes. I love positive critic, and would love to hear how I could improve. I don't have a beta reader or anything lol. It would be amazing to get reviews, thank you!


End file.
